


Between Chuck and Nate

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to speed up the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Chuck and Nate

Blair always always suspected there was more to the two of them. When she heard about the way Nate threw Chuck against the limo after finding out he fucked her, she knew for sure. It wasn't about her. Everytime Chuck touches her she knows he's looking for Nate. Thinking about how Nate must have touched here, like that,no, maybe here. Blair thinks they'll be out of college before the two of them can admit what it is they're feeling so she decides to help them along. Chuck doesn't hesitate when she suggests that they invite Nate to join them, and Nate only needs two tequila shots to agree.   
  
She's pressed between them Nate's cock filling her as his fingers tease her clit. Chuck presses slowly into her ass and she releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Blair and Nate both groan when he is fully inside her.    
"You feel amazing." Nate says awestruck and Blair is certain he's not talking to her.   
  
She knows they can feel each other through her, but that's the way it's always been. They've been doing this for years she thinks rocking between them feeling the push and pull as they fuck her in tandem. She absently wonders how much longer they'll need her as a justification for the desire and need that's filling up the room. It's pleasurable and oppressive like the weight of Chuck against her back. Nate's right hand leaves her hip and she turns her head and sees him grip Chuck's arm, fingers slipping on sweat slick skin. She looks down into his eyes and smiles, encouraging.   
  
She lets herself fall forward onto Nate's chest, bringing them all closer to the ineveitable end. She tilts her head to the side and whispers in Nate's ear, like the devil.   
"Do it." She knows he's too close to resit the temtptation.   
  
He reaches around her and pulls Chuck down for a kiss. They've never kissed her like that and she knows they never will. When they finally break the kiss Nate's eyes are glazed over with lust, and want, and fear. They're both fucking her hard now and she knows it won't last long. It's too much for all of them.   
Blair comes first and feels like she's shattering into a million pieces, and it sets off a chain reaction Chuck and Nate after.   
"Perfect." She can feel Chuck's breath against her neck as he says the word, more praise not meant for her. 


End file.
